


Kiss Me

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angel and Demon trope, Angels and Demons, Angst, Enternal, F/M, Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen - Freeform, Felicity is a demon, Felicity/Oliver - Freeform, Forbidden Love, Fuffy, Gen, Hiatus fic, Lovers in secret, OHFAT, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Olictyhiatusficathon, Oliver and Felicity, Oliver is an angel, Prompt Fic, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Soulmates, Starcrossed Lovers, Summer Fic, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: So this weeks prompt was Taste for the Olicity Hiatus fic-a-thon and as usual when you give me something like taste I can’t help but go down the smutty road. However this week I did so with an angel/demon trope. @mel-loves-all this might be right up your alley since you loved my last attempt at the angel/demon trope. So please enjoy and remember it’s smut heavy so yes it has explicit content.





	1. Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/gifts), [NerdyAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAddict/gifts).



> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

**Kiss Me**

 

 

The nature of her experiment felt predatory, it felt primal and, that made her feel dangerous.

The world had changed, the landscape was bleak and, the people who roamed the planet freely lacked the drive to be anything more than mindless drones. The wind blowing through the narrow canals of a city that had been built by the hands of people who now were merely memories and rotting bones; felt hot as the sun’s rays eased through the cracked pavement.

She stepped out onto the innocent path and, began strolling along the many small roads until the dark curve of her objective was narrowly within view. Her cold eyes fell along the varied rooftops that made the skyline come to life once the world of light fell prey to the world of the night. She placed her slim hand along her brow and squinted carefully…

She swore gently when she caught the flash of darkened wing… She wasn’t the only demon prowling through the streets on this balmy summer’s eve but, she was the only one with an angel to meet.

Stepping along the faded cobblestones made her calves burn as her heels slipped unevenly down the solid path. The sway of her hips as she moved would have drawn any mere mortal to her like innocent prey; her legs would ensnare them while their feeble eyes dragged along the many enticements at play. She reached the opening to yet another narrow canal as the sun’s dying rays lingered along the hot, black leather that graced her otherwise pore less white, skin. She dragged her fingers along the broken down bricks while she searched hauntingly for his immortal face.

There in a darkened corner that hadn’t seen the sun’s light in thousands of years stood the shadows of two large, snow white wings...

Her tongue darted along her lips as she laughed lowly, “And there he stands waiting for the darkness that entices and excites his dormant soul...”

A lone pale, white feather fell until it softly bobbed along the mud covered cobblestone path. She tilted her head eagerly when they bristled before they slowly began to expand along the walls of the narrow outside hall. Something in her lower stomach bubbled with unexpressed words of hope, longing, and curiosity when his wings began to fall gently towards the mud stained Earth. She watched the way they seemed to flex as his shoulders fell forward toward his chest. The iron covered tips clinked heavily along the ground as he slowly began to turn...

The blonde haired demon gulped heavily when his crystal blue depths lingered over her leather clad form. She cocked her head until her cheek was along the leather jacket of her right shoulder. His eyes swam along her knee length black boots then gradually glided along the hemline of her mini skirt before they rose into a surprised knitted brow when he realized that her jacket was also her top. She trailed her fingers along the small patches of bare skin that existed between the corset like garment. “Hmmm seems my apparel is seducing the pure of heart...” she teased as his eyes fell to her smiling lips.

She blew him a kiss then began to slowly move forward. Each time he took a timid step forward his wings dragged loudly over the ground. His frantic breaths were interrupted by his affected voice when he inquiringly whispered, “I can’t believe I’m breaking all the rules for a demon...”

His dark washed jeans, made his tan skin glow while the crisp white of his collared shirt made his entire aura burn. She shrugged with slightly raised hands as his hollow steps echoed throughout her thudding heart, “I can’t believe you’re still denying that you want me...”

His brow knitted before his strangled voice echoed through them both. “I’m an archangel I protect the souls you seek to destroy. It’s a sin to desire you the way that I do. It goes against every rule I have and, yet here I stand begging for the strength not to taste you....”

She watched the way his shirt rippled as his mighty chest heaved in confidence. Her body yearned for the touch of one whose soul had never seen the edges of her darkened soul. “Are you really this pure?” she questioned softly in order to push them closer to what she’d wanted since the day they first met.

His furrowed brow grew deeper as he contemplated the thought. She kept moving until her back was drawing closer to the approaching wall. His own steps shifted to match her own. He followed her first with confused, hungry eyes before she heard him growl lowly as his steps brought him closer. She appreciated the heat within his gaze so she decided she’d finally ask for more... His soft, almost erotic voice burst through her ageless skin with a fury that no man had ever invoked before. “Are you really tempted by the body and, the soul of the physically and, emotionally untouched?”

His question vibrated through her like hot iron as it swims along the harsh confines of its unyielding home. With her fingers freely clawing along the wall behind her she froze until the jagged red brick was etched along her delicate spine. He seemed to mirror her motions by freezing along the path that rested between them. She licked her lips as her smile faded into a devious dance of words and parted lips. “Tell me Archangel have you ever dared to so much as graze a woman’s fair skin with the tip of your index finger?”

She could taste the sting of his words even before they left the mouth that she suddenly wished was racing in torrid circles down her chest. “Perhaps I have but, I’ve vowed to resist the urge to touch the skin of the eternally damned.”

His words spurned her into even further vocal action. “So that’s a no then?”

The upper hook’s of his wings fell until they were no longer visible beyond the strong, chiseled slope of his broad shoulders. The taste of his mixed feelings littered the air with sexual energies as his fingers fell to his trim waist. Her knees buckled when he gave his evasive response, “If you’re trying to goad me into touching you I’m afraid you’ll be wasting your night.”

She felt herself slipping along the harsh wall while she quietly pondered her jumbled thoughts. She wanted him but, more importantly she wanted to be wanted by him... In a move that even surprised her she kept her fingers braced along the brick wall as she let her chin fall to her chest, “Well if that’s the case then perhaps we can make a simple trade...”

She felt his body inching closer. The few iron feathers that had yet to slip to the ground now clattered with sparks while his tempting, full lips suckled along his words, “Light and dark don’t make trades...”

“True but this trade benefits us both,” she implored with an endless supply of greed.

His feet seemed to shuffle until she could feel the tips of his shoes along the points of her boots. She kept her eyes anchored to the cracks along the ground while her captive fought the urge to touch his forbidden temptation. She heard his tongue darting along his lips when he breathed raggedly, “I’ve seen you a total of ten times...” she felt her nipples pebbling beneath the tight aspects of her leather constraints while his words continued to float through her frenzied body. “You’ve tried to lure me into tasting your venomous lips no less than six times and, you’ve now simply asked me to meet you for no other reason than you’re lonely...” his heady pause made her thighs clench. “You’re trying to seduce me and, yet I’ve never once heard your damn name...”

She whispered darkly as she slowly lifted her proud head, “Names complicate things...”

She felt his fingers skimming along line of her exposed navel almost lovingly, “So does an angel feeling something other than hate for a demon...”

She could feel every small line of his thumb pad while he gently grazed it back and forth over her shuddering stomach. His head was bowed, his wings were settled and, his body was racked with guilt as  she leaned forward. His touch along her skin froze, his body hummed and, his breaths faltered once she hummed out a taunting, “If you want my name then I want my kiss...” towards his fallen brow.

“Such a small price could still lead to deadly consequences,” he warned as his brow rose.

Her fingers itched to claw along his forearms but she stilled her restless limbs and, straightened her back along the brick wall. She could feel the small specs of dirt that were imbedded along her abdomen as he rubbed along her tempered skin, she could feel the breeze and, taste his unease as he began to invade her space. She kept her body aligned with the wall, her fingers remained connected to the unyielding bricks while his own dexterous looking digits fell over the soft skin of her knuckles. Feeling his warmth along her body made her sigh, “Just kiss me Oliver...”

He brushed his fingers down the small bones of her hand until she felt his grip along her wrists. Her small chest rubbed along the buttons of his shirt once he’d dropped his brow to her forehead. She closed her eyes and licked along his parted lips as he breathed harshly, “I can’t believe I gave you my name...”

She could taste the salt of a single fallen tear as it traveled down the panes of her soft face, “Kiss me...” she begged. “Taste me, explore me, then fuck me until we both forget what side we’re supposed to be fighting for...” she implored as her tongue drifted along his quivering bottom lip.

“I can’t…” he rattled. “I can’t….”

She slipped her tongue along his upper lip as his own darted forward. She felt his body seize in delighted torment as their tongues lightly touched. She felt him mumble along her upper lip, “How the fuck do you taste so sweet?”

She groaned as he slowly slipped his tongue along her bottom lip. She felt her fingernails cracking as she pushed them along the wall behind her. His chest rubbed along her pert breasts while she gracefully pushed her tongue along his. She felt his chest vibrate in dormant hunger as they dueled. He tasted of a stormy sea and salt while he mumbled along her parted lips, “This is so wrong…” She continued to race along the border of his tongue while his wandering fingers began gliding along the many laces of her corseted top.

“Hmmm someone’s eager to lose their eternal virginity…” she taunted playfully as she rubbed her nose along the tip of his.

The humor she’d fallen for played along the corners of his sapphire eyes when he playfully replied, “Doesn’t that fact bother you?”

She bristled at the statement, “Why would the idea of your cock being owned solely by my body bother me?”

He slipped his nose along her cheekbone swallowing as he croaked, “Why does the idea of you owning me period leave me feeling oddly content?”

She felt his fingertips inching upwards along her skin, the laces stretched gently as he slipped his fingers beneath the unyielding fabric. She cried in a frenzy of torrid emotions when his thumb brushed along the bottom of her sternum. Her sassy comeback made her soul awaken, “Well then give yourself over to my body and we’ll both finally feel whole…”

Something within the encounter suddenly changed. Their lips kept up the chase as they each barely touched the others. His tongue tasted sweet each time he dared to let the pulsating muscle mingle against her own. His roaming fingers were splayed over her ribs, his timid caress now turned urgent, the fire along his brow turned to dynamite, his wings began inching outward as his tongue danced along her smiling lips. “I fucking want you,” came the scattered words she’d been longing to hear against her smiling mouth.

“Then fucking take me,” came her order as his lips finally dipped.  She tilted her head taking care to keep her hands anchored to the wall and, waited for the mere seconds of time until she had his hot mouth moving aggressively over her own. He was warm, harsh, aggressive and, unyielding as his tongue slid along the curves of her hollowed cheeks. She felt a low cry of satisfaction permeate the air between them as her lungs screamed and, her body bent along the harsh, unforgiving wall. His soft, pliable lips slid over hers like a ballet dancer glides along the stage floor. His fingers remained gentle and, soft beneath the fabric of her coat. Her body screamed while she pushed her fingernails further into the bricks around her. She felt his lips grazing over her frenzied ones gently as her lungs burned. He was hesitant but, powerful while she was experienced and, gentle. Small deep kisses changed into long, soft ones that left their tongues idle but their bodies linked. She eventually could feel every rivet of his upper torso while his lips slowly plundered her own. She felt sated but, still she yearned for so much more…

* * *

He broke the connection first by ripping his lips away. His flushed cheeks were a sight to behold while her own made her feel slightly insecure… She inhaled darkly while also searching for her lover’s sweaty brow. He tipped his forehead along her’s and, let out a ragged almost unending breath, “I do believe the deal was a kiss for a name…”

She shuddered while her mind sought for another move. Their noses brushed gently when she realized if she wanted him, she’d have to give in…and then she found a better card to play. She pressed her lips to his trembling ones tenderly like a lover who’d just returned from war. She let the salt of his tears mingle with the sweat of his excursions over her tongue while he pressed his tender lips together in a thin frown. She laughed deeply at his pout then slipped her tongue along the razor thin line. His thumbs danced just below her heaving breasts while she kept her fingers anchored to the wall. She smiled at his exploratory touch and, even leaned forward so he could slightly fondle the underside of her aroused mounds. “Hmmm I did say if you kissed me you’d finally hear my name but…”

She grinned almost cruelly when his thumbs stilled over her titillated flesh. “If you’re asking for sex I’m not sure you’ll be satisfied with the outcome…”

She took his humble words and, discarded them swiftly with a veiled, “I’m not asking for sex Oliver I’m asking to be fucked against this damn wall but that wasn’t the deal now was it?”

She felt his thumbs inching toward her areolae, she could feel every inch of his inexperienced flesh as he slowly began to swipe the pads of his thumbs along her pebbled nipples. She bit at her cheek hissing lowly as he moved his fingers over her starved skin. She could almost taste his anxiety with each purposeful swipe along her flesh. His brow slipped until his lips were along her sweaty neck. He carefully licked along her smooth skin and, whispered almost shyly, “If I fuck you against this wall then I’m going to want more than your damn name.”

Her fingers were nearly broken and, still she refused to touch him. Her head fell back until the back of her blonde head was rocking along the wall as well. He had her pinned. His right knee was between her thighs, his hands were underneath the laces of her corset and his mouth was plundering her neck with savage intent. She drew her bottom lip into her mouth to muffle the passionate screams then mumbled, “Fine then how about you kiss me between my soaked thighs and we’ll call it a fair trade?”

She was caught off guard when her innocent angel became a demon in disguise...His massive white wings flared as he spat, “You want to be claimed by my mouth?”

“I’d rather be claimed by your cock but, your mouth will do in a pinch,” she argued as his teeth scraped along her pulse point roughly.

She felt his tongue sweeping along the only section of her exposed collarbone when he finally uttered, “Then guide me down…”

She felt her body being rocked by the force of his sexual prowess. She was no longer the flame she was now the fucking moth. It left her bothered but also immensely intrigued as she whispered against his sweaty temple, “Drag your hands down to my waist…”

She felt his fingers slipping along her abdomen, her skin bristled as his touch veered toward the button of her leather skirt. He kept peppering her skin with soft open mouthed kisses while she kept rocking herself along the wall. He bit at her skin when he growled, “I’m guessing you’d like to have this removed?”

She shivered as she nearly sang, “More than you know.”

His skin turned rough as he slowly undid the button along her waist. She purred as his lips slipped up her jaw and towards the corner of her mouth. She felt the harsh tips of his battle ready wings brushing along her cheeks as they began to fold in around them. His tongue dueled with her own as he very slowly pushed her skirt past her rocking hips and, down to the dirt laden ground. He snickered against her open mouth, “Do you even own underwear?”

Her stomach rolled with unending humor as she replied into another long, languid kiss, “What part of I want you to fuck me are you not comprehending?”

His laugh was lost along her exploring tongue but, his touch wasn’t. She felt the timid tips of his featherlite touch ghosting along her pelvis while his tongue dominated her mouth. She gulped roughly when they parted, his words made her heart soar and, her head spin. “I think you’d like to feel my tongue between your thighs as well?” 

She bit at her lips and, trembled out her muttered command, “sink down to your knees and nuzzle my clit with the tip of your nose.”

He pecked her lips once more then began his downward journey of complete obedience. He slid his lips down the harsh leather of half undone top. She squirmed, fighting to keep her hands at bay while whimpering, “Do I taste appealing to your inexperienced tongue?”

He suckled along the buckles of her half done laces, she felt his nose along the ridges of her sternum as his lips gently ghosted down the invisible line of her chest. She nearly broke a brick in half when she felt his fingers dancing between her parted thighs. His wings shielded them as they gently bristed in arousal along her shoulders. He’d reached her navel before he breathed along the toned muscles of her lower stomach, “You taste like an odd mixture of light and dark.”

She squirmed with more urgency than she an upper level demon thought she’d ever be capable of, “Elaborate. Do I taste sweet or salty?”

His tongue slipped along the puckered line of her belly button before he dipped the tip into the small, toned well. She felt the brick along her fingers crumbling to the ground when he pinched her sensitive skin with his teeth. He licked along the teased skin then said, “You taste like sunlight I imagine. You’re both sweet and salty with something completely ethereal mixed in.”

At that she was almost undone...Nothing could have prepared her for how she felt when his nose finally moved along the aroused bundle of unused nerves. His soft skin moved along the aroused mass slowly like a whale as it begins to dive for deeper waters. The blood along her fingers began to drip to the ground. She felt the heat of his breath along her skin before his words reached her weary soul, “Please tell me your name,” he began to plead as her body began to come undone around them.

She couldn’t bite back the forceful scream as he slowly trailed his tongue along her slick, sticky lips. She felt her fingers falling to his scalp, she felt her knees shaking and her lungs bursting when he forcefully plundered her walls with his surprisingly talented tongue. He begged again with his sticky tongue licking wickidly along her outer lips, “Please baby, please give me your name…”

She raked her fingers through his matted hair until her fingernails were scraping along his scalp. He moaned darkly making her sputter as his tongue pushed in and out of her aching core. She stammered, “Holy fuck!” as he almost gracefully pushed his tongue back along her inner walls.

He whimpered, “Now you taste of salt and sky,” before she felt his tongue claiming her once more.

She tugged at the hair she’d gathered between her fingers and, pulled his tongue in deeper as she began to roughly rock her hips against his skillful mouth. With a bleeding bottom lip and a trail of her own juices slipping down her inner thighs she screamed in complete ecstasy, “Felicity...my name is Felicity…”

His blissful, “Finally” pushed her past her normal boundaries until she felt herself coating his lingering tongue with evidence of her completed orgasm.

* * *

His tongue slipped along her skin, as he began traveling back towards her mouth. She felt her body slipping down to the ground making it so he had to gently hold her in place. He nipped at her stomach as he kept her upright, “Felicity?” he queried like a child who’d just learned fly.

She bowed her head and slipped her fingers down to rest upon his chin, “Yeah baby?” she smiled with happiness floating through her eyes.

“I wanna fuck you against the wall…” he proclaimed with nothing more than captivated darkness lingering in his eyes.

Feeling startled Felicity gulped nervously, “You wanna what?”

Now he had the upper hand and, something in her snapped. His twinkling eyes left her too intoxicated to think. His wings still held them in their own private cocoon while the world around them continued slipping by. He continued leaving open mouthed kisses along her starved sternum while he hummed in delighted torment, “I’ve tasted you and now I want to feel you…”

She suddenly felt the heady responsibility of her actions descending upon her like a storm as it sweeps through the towers of a massive city. She eased her fingers up along the front of his shirt until she had his collar in her grasp. She pulled him closer until she felt his forehead rubbing along her shoulder. Her heavy exhale of indescribable guilt was only lessoned by how it felt when he proclaimed, “Don’t do this Felicity...don’t punish yourself like this…”

She raked her fingers along the nape of his neck sadly, “Why not? You know what will happen if we do this…” she breathed heavily. “You do realize what you’ll be losing if we don’t stop this here and now…”

He nipped at her skin so the line between pleasure and pain was slightly blurred. She yelped before he replied with an unnamed emotion lingering upon his tongue, “I’ve been falling from grace since the day we met…”

She would have nodded her head had his lips not been lingering along her neck. She felt her body rocking once more along the wall, the pressure of his kisses was once more intensifying, the lines between them were nearly extinct so she tried one more time to save his immortal soul. “You’ll be stripped of your wings Oliver, you’ll become like me...you’ll become the very thing you despise.”

He sucked along her earlobe before he moved toward the line of her jaw. She felt the frenzy building along the edges of her skin. She could feel her stomach burning for more as her core began to beg for a complete experience. His words along her skin made her wish she still had her own wings… “I want you, I crave you and, I…”

She searched for his lips before the word love could be thrown into the air between their writhing bodies. He skillfully began to devour her as she whimpered along his mouth, “Undress me…”

He pulled back, their eyes locked and, their intentions for once were crystal clear. She smiled shyly as his wings gently caressed her cheeks. She slipped her fingers down to the first button of his now crinkled, white shirt. His tongue darted out along his moist lips while she slowly began to undo the small, white buttons. She whispered lightly, “Undo the laces along my chest…”

He trailed his fingers down along her face then gently leaned forward. She accepted his tender kiss gratefully as his fingers slipped to the partially popped laces. She felt his fingers slowly pulling at the soft strings while she continued slipping her fingers down the line of narrow buttons. She giggled for the first time in thousands of years when she felt the slick line of sweat beneath her breasts tingle when he’d finally managed to undo the last hook. She licked her lips before quietly realizing that she wasn’t just tasting him but she was also tasting what he made her feel. The very idea left her shocked. He pecked the corner of her mouth while his thumbs trailed along the pale skin of her exposed breasts. She shivered when his whispered words finally touched her darkened heart, “I love you…” he admitted shyly before it was repeated again along her jaw.

Felicity’s fingers stilled. Her eyes shot forward until she could see the truth in his eyes. She gulped uneasily, “Say it again.”

He smiled purposefully while her body sought the electricity of his, “I said I love you and, I'm willing to fall if it means I belong to you.”  

She played with the undone edges of his shirt. Her bottom lip was held captive between her clinking teeth. She gasped, “You’re actually in love with me?”

Oliver pushed his brow along her own; he pecked her parted lips softly and told her again, “I’m in love with you Felicity. I don’t want to be without you…” he added as she sighed in sorrow.

“Oliver…” she sighed once more as his fingers danced now skillfully along her beasts.

“Felicity, I don’t care. I’m never leaving you again…”

She groaned, “Dammit why did I have to fall in love with an angel,” as he smiled against her lips.

“So you’re in love with me too?” he asked in gracious humor.

She flicked his nipples with her thumbs before rubbing her nose against his, “You really think I would have worked this hard to get you if I wasn’t completely in love with you!”

He took her question and gave her another, “Felicity why are you preventing us from being whole?”

She gazed at him with more love than she ever dreamed she’d be capable of feeling, “Because I love you and, I won’t let you trade your soul for a quick lay in some dark deserted alley!”

He mused in general query, “What if we had a bed?”

Felicity smiled as he slowly began to gather her to his chest, “Oliver are you offering to take me to your bed?”

She felt the forgotten sensation of weightlessness as she curled her fingers along the nape of his neck. With his wings keeping them sheltered he slowly began to soar towards the darkened skies. She buried her face in his shoulder and, curled her legs around his waist. As the air around them cooled she felt him whisper along her lips, “First yes I’m going to fuck you in my bed and, secondly, we’re going to find a way so our first time isn’t our last time.”

The clouds above them parted, the world below began to twinkle before it all but disappeared as two immortals finally found that when it comes to love there is no good or evil...there’s just love.


	2. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So clearly the people I dedicated this fic to won. I'm adding more chapters and in this one yes they have sex so I'm not going to delay the gratification. But like with all of my stories there is always a twist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters

 

 

**Part 2: Touch**

 

 

Memories for the immortal are like un-pulled threads of yarn that have been woven into an unending tapestry. For Felicity that tapestry often left her feeling cold and, utterly alone… Finding him hadn’t been easy nor had keeping herself under control once she did. The plan was simple at first; she was going to seek him out by using an innocent soul to lure him down from his ivory tower. Once his feet fell once more to solid ground she would then begin her test. What she couldn’t fathom was how connected their two souls had once been...

* * *

 

_She couldn’t believe her immortal ears. He stood below her dangling feet with crossed arms and, a quizzical brow while she continued to yearn for the freedom that only flight could bring. “Wings my friend are meant to soar freely through the crisp white clouds of an endless blue sky. They aren’t meant to flap helplessly by your sides!” she lectured genuinely to see if her mate would finally take the offered bate._

_Blue, timid eyes flickered in passing amusement while Felicity hovered gently above the mud laden ground. “True as that might be you seem to be forgetting one very small yet important detail Felicity.”_

_“Like what?” she questioned while her powerful wings flickered softly beneath the dying light of the late afternoon sun._

_His small smirk made her fingers twitch along her hips, “I’m mortal…”_

_His reminder brought her hovering feet to rest upon the soft Earth. Her shy smile made his eyes glimmer brightly with expressions of happiness, hope and, even love. Her blonde curls bounced down her back when her lips curved into an apologetic grin, “Can you forgive me for my foolish oversight?”_

_“I guess so,” he shrugged with humor littering his smiling eyes._

_She reached for his hands once her toes were sinking along the cold ground. He brought his warm fingers to be joined with hers when she whispered, “Oliver do you really love me?”_

_As he’d done more than twenty times before he fell to his knees and buried his face along the soft fabric of her clean, white dress. She brought their joined hands to rest along the small of her back then slipped her fingers back along his extended arms until she felt his soft hairs racing along her skin. His lips made her skin jump through the fabric of her dress when he muttered confidently, “I love you Felicity and, I will always love you.”_

_She slipped her fingers along his temples replying blissfully, “And I Oliver, will always love you…”_

* * *

 

“Hey you still with me?”

Felicity felt his lips over her cheek as memories of her past swept through her like water when it tumbles down a jagged cliff. His words broke her reverie, his voice forced her back towards the present while her heart ached for the simplicity of the past. She stared out along the cloud speckled horizon. The maze of endless reds, oranges, and pinks flooded her body with warmth that only her mind could shatter. His touch along her skin was gentle, it was reassuring and, familiar. She felt at home as they glided through the clouds because she felt at home within his welcoming embrace.

She let the few remaining embers of the dying sun warm the cockles of her eternally broken heart while Oliver slipped his fingers through the soft tendrils of her blonde hair. His warm gaze now only warmed her skin, she knew only them becoming one would finally warm her heart. She felt the breeze racing around them as they soared beyond the cloud bank and, toward what appeared to be a black ridge near a spec of various structures with about four or maybe even five high rises among the small cluster of three story buildings. His touch turned rougher when her words of reassurance refused to come. “Hey are you having second thoughts?” he finally shuddered as his fingers drifted to the slopes of her shoulders.

She brushed her lips over his slightly parted ones in reassurance before she whispered, “Never...I’ll never have second thoughts when it comes to us.”  To seal her promise she dragged her fingers down the sides of his face until her thumbs were over his chin. She felt the tremble of his bottom lip over her own when her touch began to excite and entice. His touch grew almost feverish while her own remained neutral if not completely controlled. The iron of his wings brushed along her outer thighs harshly as his lips began to roam freely along the contours of her exposed neck. Felicity could feel his arousal pushing along her bare sex. The raw power of his need was potent, it was feral, and like her it was a fire that had remained as a burning ember for entirely too long. She whimpered as his teeth grazed along the skin of her puckered neck, “I’m not sure fucking in midair is the safest option…”

His lips seemed to drag endless along the contours of her skin while she waited for his primal next words. She felt his fingers digging along her waist with trepidation before his touch became tinged with need. The air around them shifted, the world below was once more coming into view and, the way she felt was beginning to boil over into very dangerous territory. “Well thankfully we’re here…” he growled almost primitively as his wings fluttered into what felt like a second skin along her upper body. She pushed along his ribs until her fingers found the edges of his belt loops. He hissed darkly but remained silent when she pushed along his growing erection with her bare, slippery skin.

“Hmmm for a virgin you’re awful quick to tent a set of pants now aren’t you?”

Her teasing words were met with a nip to her shoulder. Her head fell back in a mixture of surprise and contentment at the pleasure elicited by the timid bite. She nearly soaked his tented pants when his lowly snarled, “I’d like for you to imagine how I’m going to fill you once we’re skin on skin,” floated through her shoulder and down her tingling spine.

Felicity nearly choked when her sputtered, “Screw it fuck me now,” came flying past her frazzled lips.

She felt the snicker of victory along her skin when she felt the wind around them grind to a soul crushing stop. Felicity’s legs fell to the harsh ledge beneath her toes while he slowly lumbered down past the railing of the small iron railed veranda. He kept their bodies close with his roaming hands skating along her spine, he slowly walked them back down the two gray, concrete steps and, towards a set of black rimmed iron French doors. His gentle lips grazed her brow when his whispered, “I’m going to take the time to fuck you properly,” completely dominated her heart.

All Felicity could do was gulp loudly as his steady steps took them past the small chair near the edge of the concrete patio. She felt his hands slip down her back and, towards the door once his steps momentarily stopped. Felicity took the stolen moment to finally gasp, “Are you sure you haven’t done this before?”

The door behind her clicked signaling he was ready to move forward. He trailed his fingers up beneath her still undone coat until he was able gently push the tight leather sleeves down off her shoulders and towards her elbows. It was dark behind her, the room was cool, inviting and, untouched by any gentle hints of humanity. Her body quivered uncontrollably when he skillfully pushed the remainder of her leather garment down the length of her toned forearms. She chewed along her lip moaning softly, “Okay now I’m the one whose tongue tied and stammering…”

“Do you always talk this much before you have sex?”

Felicity’s cheeks flushed until she swore her entire body was colored with the same vibrant, reds as Hell. Her fingers that once were tapping along her naked hips now were beginning to crawl along the edges of her defined hip bones. “Oh trust me you don’t want me answering that question,” she managed to gulp shyly with concern for how far they were about to go.

Oliver’s brows rose but, for once he seemed to take her sound advice. He instead growled lowly with primal intent as he slowly began to circle her naked form. Felicity let him. She didn’t shy away from his gaze nor did she attempt to hide any part of her skillfully defined body… She let her fingers dance delicately over the softly defined muscles of her lower stomach. Her index finger slowly dipped along the ridges of her belly button while his body moved like a predator before her. “See something you like?” she probed as his adam’s apple bobbed with unspoken hunger.

“I see you’re back to teasing me…”

She grinned happily while his form circled her purposefully. His shirt was ripped along the back, the front was open and his pant’s now looked uncomfortable while he walked around her slowly with dilated eyes. Felicity dipped her roaming fingers towards her sex slowly, she felt her fingers brushing along her clit when she finally moaned out a very wanton, “Oh baby you haven’t begun to see just how badly I can tease you…”

Oliver’s wings shredded the rest of his shirt. Her fingers froze along the slippery slit of her nether lips when the darkened space around them began to lowly glow. Her eyes danced around the sparse room. Angel;s required neither sleep nor food so the bed near the corner of the room made little to no sense. She mused softly while the light from his outstretched wings lit both their awestruck faces. “So you’re an archangel with a tower apartment that overlooks the city…”

His white massive wings bristled, the feathers at the ends were all tipped with iron. She could feel the blaze of the molten metal as his shoulders fell backward to accommodate for the growing wing span. She snickered internally when his fingers fell to his belt. She grew curious when the tops of his wings straightened until the span of each wing was nearly six feet long. He growled darkly when her lips fell into a silent oh…. “It’s an abandoned project…”

Felicity slipped her fingers along her arousal coated lips before then trailing then along her inner thighs. She could feel Oliver’s need to touch her body growing like a pulsating heart while he lowly growled after each word she carefully managed to gulp. “So the project was meant to what? Teach Angel’s to blend in among humanity?”

“I was given a home, I was given a charge and, two very simple rules…”

Felicity slipped her fingers past her aching folds once more as she exhaled, “Let me guess...no sex and, no me?”

Oliver stepped along the darkened floorboards. The room that she’d already briefly observed was empty except for a gym mat, and some exercise equipment that was located in the middle of the space. She’d already clocked the bed but, as he moved her attentions were drawn to the way his eyes fell to her slightly parted thighs...She’d expected a quip or maybe even a low growl dismissing her theory but as he toed along the floors with his fingers trembling along his clasped belt something in her body began to slowly boil. His blue eyes fell to her probing fingers quizzically while he toyed mentally with his next words. She slipped them slowly along her walls while he licked his smiling lips in what could only be described as primal hunger. Her stomach flipped in anticipation of what he might decide to say...Her stomach somersaulted when he openly declared, “Felicity your fingers I believe are where my cock should be…”

Her mouth dropped… “Oh you’re trying to play with me aren’t you?” she immediately realized when his pants, boxers and all fell swiftly to the floor. She gazed at him longingly. Each hardened pane of his body appeared to chiseled from one perfect, unyielding stone. Her body twitched as she drew her bottom lip into her grinning mouth. “That’s a very impressive erection…” she grunted as she took in the how perfect his penis looked with a small amount of precum forming along the flesh covered tip.

Oliver beckoned to her with his index finger. She slowly pulled her fingers down so they trailed along her parted thighs. His eyes darted to her wet fingers, she grinned shyly with a quick muttered, “Yeah I’m this wet because of you…”

“Then perhaps you should let me ease the growing friction that you’re roaming fingers I’m sure made worse?”

She slipped her unsteady toes along the bare floors as her head tilted to her right shoulder. “That was a bad one even for you Oliver,” she chided as their bodies grew steadily closer.   
Oliver’s eyes sparkled with humor instead of hurt feelings, “Sorry how to seduce a woman wasn’t covered in basic training…”

She was able to trail her sticky fingers along the corner of his mouth when she replied gently, “Not that I don’t love the teasing aspect of this little game but, are you sure about this?”

She shivered when he slipped his tongue along her fingers. He tasted the sweet, salt of her feelings for him as his eyes slipped shut. She felt his low, “Let me feel you,” along her skin as his palms fell along her hips.

Suddenly as if by magic the mood shifted. The teasing aspect was gone, the seriousness of their act was finally beginning to fall...Felicity pushed her fingers down the slope of his shoulders until she could feel the feathers of his wings along the tips of her index and, middle fingers. “Once we do this it can’t be undone…” she reiterated. “Once you break the vow of celibacy you’ll lose your ability to soar through the clouds effortlessly…” she lowly admitted knowing her words would be heard before being swiftly discarded.

He trailed his fingers along her hips, then used his grip to pull her closer. She immediately pressed her fingers into his shoulders then surged upward until his tip was pressed along her entrance. She felt him gulp nervously, “I’m not even inside you and, I’m already enthralled by how amazing you feel…” Feeling bold she hooked her ankles around the backs of his knees. He held her firmly while she wiggled until they were truly in perfect alignment.

Her breasts heaved with varied emotions, “As I come closer you’ll begin to feel my inner walls gripping your…” She sighed upwards in frustration, “Okay there is no sexy way to say this…”

Oliver despite the intimacy of the moment chuckled widely, “I thought you were the experienced one!”

Felicity felt jostled by the moment of clumsy humor. His fingers began drifting to cup the lower aspect of her ass cheeks while she slipped her fingers up towards the nape of his neck. Her body slipped along his rock, hard shaft with calculated ease as she began to bring their heaving chests closer. Oliver’s eyes nearly fell back inside his head when her inner walls began clamping down around him… She slowly inched her hips backward then exhaled as she slowly moved them forward, “Oh trust me this is an experience that we’ll both feel like newbies at…”

All she could see where the whites of his eyes when he gargled with immense pleasure, “God this feels incredible…’

She snickered, “Yeah I’d pick a different verb…” then mumbled along his cheek once she’d sunk down along his cock once more, “I’d find a flat surface baby…”

Oliver’s feet stumbled backwards quickly. Felicity took the beat to experience his uncertainty and, to remind herself of another moment where she too felt the same gnawing sense of complete and utter fear…

* * *

 

_He’d been careful to keep their bodies connected through each of her clumsy moments. Felicity bit at her lip in fear, his cobalt blue eyes held her gaze openly. She felt his erect tip sliding smoothly along the her slick, dampened nether lips, his strides along her body where soft yet firm, his hips felt powerful, his arms felt sure and, his lips felt certain. Felicity curled her fingers along his ears until her tips were drifting past his parted lips. He lowered his upper torso slowly, her eyes slid slowly until her lids were firmly closed, his lips lingered over her collarbone while he whispered, “Use your knees as an anchor....”_

_His teeth grazed her skin when a pitiful, “Okay…” slipped past her shaking lips. His cock twitched along her opened lips, she felt his arousal coating her skin, she felt his hips sliding along her inner thighs as she felt the soft hairs of his groin brushing against her lower abdomen. She felt all of him and, yet something in her felt dread. She croaked nervously as she bent her knees along the outer aspect of his upper thighs, “What if I’m bad at this?”_

_Oliver threw out a chuckled, “It’s not possible,” as his lips moved in a northerly direction._

_Felicity’s chest rumbled with doubt, “What if it is?”_

_His body froze. Felicity felt him dragging his lips over her cheek until he once more held her nervous gaze. He brushed his nose over her’s and slowly asked, “Do you trust me?”_

_His cock was still resting along her parted lips, his tip had yet to move past the fondling stage of this rather intimate act. Felicity let the question fill her doubtful soul while his blue eyes poured over her body in search of the right words to help ease her soul. She twisted her fingers along the small wispy airs at the nape of his neck and, licked her quivering lips. She felt him inch himself forward, his tip was now at the opening of her cervix, a few more inches and his claim on her body would be complete. He mouthed to hide the plea in his anxious voice, “Felicity do you trust me?”_

_Felicity dragged her unvarnished nails along the skin of his neck then very shakely inched her hips up...Oliver’s eyes blazed when she very slowly began to take him in..._

_His whispered, “I love you,” was felt more than heard as he slowly moved within her. She could feel his twitching cock fueling the warmth of her own untamed desire. She rocked her hips again, he met her with a harsh and, steady thrust. Her body burned, her heart exploded and her body shuddered as his tip blazed along her sweet spot._

_She let out a wordless scream of endless joy when his body froze. He panted, “Baby are you okay?” along her forehead as she drew his lips back to her breasts.  
“Yes so please don’t stop…” she begged as his tongue circled her pebbled nipple. She felt him inching forward once more, he pulled at the erected tip of her nipple with his teeth as he then surged forward. She felt her knees pulling him closer, she felt her fingers dragging along the panes of his shoulder blades as her back arched and, their bodies rapidly joined. Felicity could barely breath when she whimpered, “This is what heaven feels like…”_

_Oliver dragged his teeth along the lower rounded aspect of her left breast then muttered, “No baby this is what love feels like,” before he filled her completely…_

* * *

 

Felicity was rocked back to reality when she felt Oliver’s roaming hands traveling almost hungrily along her back. His fingertips touched upon every small protrusion of her spine as he gently placed lingering open mouthed kisses over her heaving breasts. She savored the moment until each detail of the encounter was seared to her soul. He’d managed to stumble backwards towards the edge of his workout mat while she was recalling her first time.

She was grazing the sides of his shoulders with her supple fingers while she gently rocked her hips up and down his shaft. His pace was unhurried, it was slow and, it was nervous. She traced her way to the nape of his and buried her hands in his tufted hair. His mouth froze over her sternum when she whispered, “Do you trust me?”

His forehead brushing along the sensitive skin of her upper breast made her entire spine tingle, “Yes…” he panted before he placed a chaste kiss to her chest.

She ruffled his hair like one would do to an unruly child and kissed his head. “Then relax and, talk to me,” she urged. “Tell me what’s running through your mind okay?”

His nose fell along her nipple as his lips pursed against her rounded tip. The stimulating sensation nearly drove her to distraction as his tongue trailed along her skin when he finally exhaled, “What if I can’t satisfy you? I’m about to give up my place among the Heaven’s and, if I can’t fulfill your needs then it’s all going to be for nothing…” he continued with the edges of doubt fondling her left breast each time his lips moved.

Felicity sunk around him forcefully causing him to twitch almost painfully in response. She laughed almost devilishly when she quipped, “Did you feel that?”

His teeth grazed her skin, his roughly worded, “Yes I fucking did…” made her body sing with the forgotten expression of repressed desire.

“Then I’ll ask again Oliver, do you trust me?”

His fingers slid along her back, she felt him rocking his hips up as she pushed her own down, the rhythm was slow, he was teasing her aching walls while she let his own body feel how affected she was. As she sunk down, her mind conjured up thousands of images, but the strongest one still remained locked, the one that would release them both was still guarded and, only an act of selfless love would set them both free. His tip was almost to her sweet spot, his mouth was once again lightly fondling her left breast, his fingers were roaming along the expanse of her back when his teasing fingers froze…

Felicity had her face half buried his hair, her elbows were at his ears, and her frantic hips were letting her slide effortlessly along his cock. She didn’t stop, she simply kept moving. She’d been nearly complete when his twitching manhood stilled within her core. Her frazzled head cleared when her muttered, “Felicity what is this scar from?”

“You tell me…” she urged as his fingers slid along the curved line right over the ridge of her scapula. She felt the trepidation in his touch, she could sense the fires of his own memories brimming just below the surface. Felicity knew she was playing with fire but, she’d started this and, dammit she wouldn’t stop until his soul belonged to her. She felt his fingers pulling along the puckered skin almost mournfully when his forehead once again fell along her rising chest.

“Wings…” he croaked when the painful revelation left him gutted in a way that even more than visceral. What he’d just realized was what she’d always known…

Love is meant for fools but, it’s sacrifice that’s meant for the wise.

She rocked her hips slowly, he responded by kissing his way up towards her neck. “Come on Oliver I told you you have to talk to me…” she requested as they began to slowly move against each other. She felt him expanding her slowly with an almost practiced ease while her heart ached at how broken he must have felt. Her bent knees ached and, her back arched as their chest’s slowly grazed over the other’s skin. She nearly cried when her core was left empty as he swiftly pulled out before he slammed forward once more. “Come on baby, you’ve got to talk to me…” she again begged.

He remained silent...but that silence was only in words. His body was about to say more than even she could comprehend...She was about to plead when his mouth reached her mouth.

He only whispered, “Trust me…” before his tongue dipped past her panting lips. She deepened the kiss until their tongues were twisted together in perfect harmony. She felt his lips sliding along her own in fury. His fingers seemed to be seared to her matching scars, his movements grew frantic, his pace grew rough and, his kisses grew tortured as her past finally began to touch her present.

Sensing he was about to empty his sins into her body she wrapped her arms around his neck and, whimpered against his mouth, “I have always loved you…” just as he rammed himself upwards. The swiftness of his movements made the fires of anger within them both boil as he swiftly brought her down to the floor….

The mat felt soft as her lower back slid over the black fabric. He held soundly, his punishing rhythm was welcomed as they both met in a reckless attempt to keep what was between them pure. Their lips were locked, their souls were linked and their bodies were nearly one….

Just as she’d once done when they first made love she brought her knees to his rapidly rocking hips. He kept his fingers seared to her back, she kept her own around the nape of his neck while they both now violently rocked against each other. Her insides felt torn, ravaged and sated with each powerful blow he initiated.

She cried against his mouth, “Oliver, dammit talk to me,” while he continued to plunder her lips with the only words he seemed able to vocalize.

“Trust me,” he kept repeating…”Trust me, I love you, just trust me…” he pled while they rocked furiously against eachother. The dance their bodies created was one that she’d only felt once...and, it took that one time to leave her forever scarred.

Her heart raced, her blood ran through her limbs fueling the fire of her lust towards her core, his lips felt rough but welcomed each time they crashed against her. He bucked rapidly as her spine tingled, the sweat between their bodies was growing, the space around them was now nearly the color of freshly fallen snow His wings created a halo of endless light around them while they both tried binding their souls for eternity by first bonding their bodies. She opened her eyes in shock when he finally pierced her core, she broke their kiss in a scream of endless completion then mumbled, “That’s what love feels like…” as his cock came to life inside her…

His brow fell to her shoulder in exhaustion. She felt his lips caress her skin when he replied, “No…” then to prove his point he pushed inside her once more. She let out a gnarled scream, his hips bucked widely, as her knees drew him in closer. She felt her walls expand, she felt her heart flutter, and stomach burn when he finally filled her completely… Then with her body buzzing from the high he once again initiated he finished his reply with a small kiss to her shoulder, “That’s what love feels like…”

* * *

 

“You ready to talk to me yet?” she pried with a degree of kindness etched in her otherwise exhausted tone. After he’d made her come with a single blow she’d given up trying to reach him with words. He continued to fill her with every ounce of himself while she reacted in kind. He’d taken her against the walls, then again on the mats, hell he’d even had her bent over the damn railing of his outdoor patio while he took her from behind. Then finally when it seemed his anger was gone he’d carried her limp body to the unnecessary bed at the back corner of the wide open space.

He’d tried to leave her there naked and, alone but let’s be honest she might have the scars of fallen angel but, she was still a demon. Using the strength that could only be forged in the fires of endless torment she kept his body glued to hers. His brows quivered in confusion but, she held firm saying simply, “Either you stay with me or we can continue to anger fuck all around this damn loft but, rest assured I will get you to talk to me.”

He’d chastely kissed her mouth as he lumbered in beside her. His wings were hidden, his skin was pale and, the halo of heavenly light was now nothing more than a dull glimmer along the brightly painted, white walls.

Four hours had passed and Oliver had barely uttered more than a single word. Felicity shivered while his fingers grazed over the scars of her removed wings. She brushed her thumbs over his lips asking him gently, “Are you ever going to talk to me?”

His empty eyes brimmed with the tears of a mortal man whose heart was at war. She brushed a fallen tear off his cheek then slowly brought her thumbs to the corners of his wet eyes. His mournful, “How?” made her stomach jump.

“We met a very long time ago do you remember that?” she started lightly with hope cradled in her fragile heart.

His fingertips brushed over her scars once more, she brushed away another fallen tear while they each moved forwards. She was the first one to tangle her legs around his calves, while he was the first to seek out the comfort of her brow. She felt the harshness of his pain along her lips when he let out a shallow, “I don’t remember anything baby, I just know that it was more than lust that drew me to you…”

Felicity felt her brow furrow with guilt against his cool skin. He sighed remorsefully, “I’ve disappointed you haven’t I?”

She eased his guilt with a resounding, “Oliver, you’re my heart. You’re my everything baby, you always have been.”

She felt his hand slip to her lower back. He strengthened their embrace by simply pulling her closer. She accepted the gesture and, kissed him softly with her admission lingering upon her lips, “I chose you over my wings Oliver, I chose one night of passion over an eternity in Heaven and, I’d do it again just to be with you…”

He shuddered, “I need to know Felicity...I need to know what they did to us…”

She nodded but, still her warning came out in a soft plea of mangled words, “It might not be enough…”

“Enough to what?” he signed in complete resignation of his fate.

With another chaste kiss she gravely replied, “Enough to save my life…”


End file.
